Collection of Cute-ness!
by DivergentNephil
Summary: No summary really. Basically what the title says. I write one one shot a week. Suggestions welcome!
1. Heels

******So I've decided to make a huuuge kind of fanfic, with tons of different one shots that have nothing to do with eachother. ****If you really want to adopt one of the chapters to make into your own story, PLEASE PM me first! And you have to give me credit! Well, for the chapter you adopt. That's all.**  


**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride.**

"I just don't understand!" Fang complained. Iggy had persuaded him to come and help him scope out cute girls, but one thing about them confused him. Their need to wear heels. They made him feel intimidated, something girls rarely did.

"Look. Maybe they just wanna be tall." Iggy replied absentmindedly. "Dude look!" He pointed at a blonde. "What about her?" She wore a shirt with a low backing to it and Fang thought he saw two tattoos. Hands and a ball of flames maybe? And when she turned towards them, there was three birds tattooed on the collar area.

"Nah. She has a boyfriend." Fang pointed to a guy who walked up to said girl and kissed her on the mouth.

"Oh." Iggy said in disappointment.

"Like, see that!" Fang gestured wildly to a girl who was wearing pumps that made her about six feet tall, though Fang guessed she was really four feet.

"And her!" He pointed quite rudely to an Asian girl with heels so tall she was wobbling. She caught his accusing finger and gave him a look so scary Fang flinched.

"Even her!" A beautiful, naturally tall black haired girl with a guy who had glasses on her arm. Though she was already tall, she had about seven inch tall boots on. They appeared to be on a double date with a short red head who was miraculously not in heels, who had a golden haired boy with her. But upon closer look, Fang noticed she was wearing small pumps. Small, but still there. Why couldn't girls wear converse or something?

"Shame. That black haired girl looked nice." Iggy sighed. He was tired of Fang always complaining about heels. He might as well bring Gazzy who was eight, he'd be better!

"What about that group?" Iggy pointed to a group of four girls, all quite pretty.

Fang just groaned. "Heels, Converse, heels, he-wait!"

He raised his gaze past the shoes and up to the face. Where a glare that rivalled the Asian's was trained in him.

"What?" The girl snapped. Fang noticed she had nice brown eyes that would probably be warmer if she hadn't been glaring.

"No-nothing." Fang stammered. "I just uh, noticed you weren't wearing heels."

This was apparently the wrong thing to say. Her friends and Iggy looked like they were enjoying the shades of red her face was turning.

"AND DO ALL GIRLS HAVE TO?!" She shrieked.

A mocha skinned girl in her group grabbed her arm.

"Sorry," she smiled weakly. "We just had a fight about her and her vow to never wear heels."

"That's great!" Fang was liking this girl. "I meant, it's refreshing to see a girl wearing those," he nodded to her shoes, "instead of those. No offence." He backtracked as the other three girls glared at him.

"I like girls who wear heels!" Iggy jumped up from the bench they had been sitting on. A Hispanic girl in the group looked interested, but the red head and mocha skinned did not.

"Oh." Converse girl stopped fighting the girl holding her back.

"This is Max," the girl holding her let go. "I'm Nudge, this is Lissa," she looked at the redhead, who had looked at Fang like he was a piece of meat she wanted for dinner. "And that's Ella flirting with your friend."

Fang looked to wear Ella and Iggy were. Ella was laughing. I guess Iggy got his girl. He thought.

"Let's go Lissa." Nudge grabbed the girl. "Meet you at the car!" She called over her shoulder as Lissa looked longingly back.

"Sorry about over reacting." Max said sheepishly. "I hate heels."

"I do too!" Fang blushed. "I mean, I don't wear them, I meant on girls."

Max smirked. "Sure."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Fang cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Max turned around and grabbed Ella. "We're going."

"Call me!" Ella threw a piece of paper at Iggy and off they went.

Well, tried.

"Wait!" Fang ran after them, leaving a dazed looking Iggy.

"Yes?" Max stopped.

"Do you think maybe, we could..?" Fang didn't really know how to ask out a girl he knew for five minutes. The only reason he noticed her was because of her choice of shoes.

But, looking at her, maybe he would have spotted her. Her blonde, sun streaked hair had a natural look to it, something Fang liked. Natural hair. And her face was pretty...

Max knew what he was trying to ask. A real smile lit her face. "Eight o'clock, Starbucks?" She said, pointing to the mall's coffee shop. "Mall closes at eleven"

"Oh, sure!" Fang could barely control his excitement.

"Don't worry, I'll wear flats."

**You like?**

**Stay tuned for the next one next week**


	2. Funeral

**Did anyone recognize Tris and Four from Divergent? Or the MI gang in the last chapter? No? Poo -_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does.**

* * *

The two things Fang's father, Joel Ride, had told Fang before they got to the funeral, was 1. Don't talk or interact at all with Jeb Batcheldar's daughter. 2. Don't look or think about Jeb Batcheldar's daughter. He had given Fang about a dozen other rules: don't eat so much you look greedy. Don't clap after speeches. Don't eat the shrimp. Don't slouch. It drove Fang nuts!

The funeral was for, you guessed it, Jeb Batcheldar. He had been a multi millionaire, no billionaire, until he had been assassinated. Or he fell down the stairs. Or he choked to death on lobster. Or something. He had been very protective of his daughter. And there was very tight security on her. The, kick-out-or-bodily-harm-first-then-ask-questions type of security. They were armed, Joel had informed Fang.

Joel had been an employee of Jeb, and was in the middle of searching for a new job.

"Fang, turn here." The funeral home was big and mostly windows. Fang turned the truck slowly into the parking lot, because the lot was full of people.

As they got out of the car, Joel's iPhone dinged. He glanced at the text and quickly said, "wait, Jeb doesn't have on-"

"Enough rules dad!" Fang threw his hands up in the air. "I get it! Don't have anything to do with his daughter!"

"No! Wait!"

"I get it. More rules. See you in there." Fang jogged ahead and loped into the building.

* * *

Speeches were made. Tears were shed. Fang avoided his dad every time he tried to talk to him. He wasn't going to kidnap the girl for god's sake!

After the actual funeral part, everyone gathered in the main hall to eat. Fang was scooping out some soup into a bowl when a pretty girl stood next to him and took some brownies.

"Hey." The girl said.

"Oh. Hi." Fang glanced around. He hoped this wasn't the daughter. He didn't know the daughter's first name.

"So, sad right?" Fang asked awkwardly.

"I miss him, but he never made time for me." The girl's eyes were red rimmed.

She noticed him look at her eyes, which were a warm brown by the way.

"I'm still sad. I was close to him." She sniffled.

Fang isn't know if he was supposed to hug her or something. So he patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"Fang Ride."

"I'm Ella Batcheldar. Jeb wasn't a good dad. He cared more about his job than me and my-"

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss." Fang rambled out. "I gotta go bye sorry!" He ran.

Shit.

He looked around fast. Was the security going to kill him for touching her shoulder? He was too young to die!

He hid near the washrooms were another pretty girl came out of the washrooms. She had a black dress that went down to mid thigh and was low cut. There was a belt around her waist and a sad expression in her face. A broken look. She must have been close to Jeb.

"What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing nothing!" He jumped up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Her voice turned concerned.

"Yeah yeah! Sure!" He babbled.

"No you're not. Want to go get some air?" She asked.

"Sure." Fang stopped panicking. His dad was yanking his leg. No one was going to shoot his head off for patting the girl's shoulder right? Right.

The girl led him outside, to wear a Fiat was parked. She slid into the seat and beckoned for him to sit in the passengers seat. He did.

"Where do you want to go?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, McDonald's?" It came out as a question.

"Let's go!" She revved the engine and they shot out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Whatcha gonna order?" She asked. Her hair had been in curls and down, but as they walked into the fast food joint, she gathered it into a ponytail.

"Maybe a-"

"Wait. You order what you want. Get me some fries and a blueberry pomegranate smoothie. I want to change." She headed to the washrooms as Fang just shook his head slowly. Girls.

Fang ordered and got the food. She was waiting at a table. All she was wearing was jeans and a light purple t shirt. No make up on.

"You look nicer. More natural." Fang commented.

"Thanks." The girl ate a French fry.

"You're welcome. I'm Fan-"

"Don't tell me. Let's keep this mysterious." The corner of her mouth lifted up.

"Okay." He said slowly.

They ate in silence. Until Fang asked, "how did you know Jeb?"

"Don't ask." Her expression darkened. "He's a terrible father. Never spent any time with his daughter, yet gives her a mile long list of rules and the tighter security then President."

"You know Ella?" Fang asked incredulous.

"You could say that." She said wryly. "Let me ask a question. Why were you so freaked out?"

"Oh. I met Ella and found out she's Jeb's daughter. My dad said-"

"The security is tight for her? Yeah it is." She laughed. "It's pretty bad. She can't date anyone and its not like security has lightened since he died. His dying wish was that she be protected the same as when he was alive."

Fang shuddered. "No freedom."

"Yeah. Lets stop talking about Ella. Where do you want to go now? The funeral doesn't end for another four hours."

Fang glanced at her spot of the table. She had already eaten all her fries and drank her smoothie, as well as half of his cheeseburger.

"You eat a lot." Fang mused.

"And?" Her face turned fierce.

"And nothing!" He put his hands in a surrendering position.

"Good. Let's go to the pet store!"

* * *

Turns out, she just wanted to see the cute dogs. And it was an SPCA not a store.

As soon as she spotted a black little Scottie dog, she was cooing and petting it.

She looked so happy, Fang did something spontaneous.

"I'll buy him for you."

She looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah. You looked really sad when I met you and now..." He gestured at her lingering smile.

"REALLY! OMIGOSH MY DAD NEVER LET ME GET A DOG!" She squealed.

"How much?" Fang turned to the lady behind them. She looked touched by the scene.

"Free! Anything for-"

The girl gave her a look Fang failed to see.

"Uh, free!" She said. "But the bowl, food and leash you have to buy."

"Sure." Fang gave her the money and off they went.

Fang put some towels he found in the trunk in the back if the car. The girl laid the wiggling dog on the towels and she hugged Fang.

"Thank you."

"No problem." he hugged her back. "Lets go down to the harbour!"

Max drove her little car towards the harbour where she parked on the gravel road. The sun was setting ad there was three and a half hours left. The dog was sleeping soundly.

"Just stay here." Fang put a hand on her leg as she made a move to open the door. "I just like to look out at the water."

"Really? Me too. It's nice to find a boy who likes to look at this kind of stuff."

"Hey!" Fang tried to defend his man hood. "I-I-I play Call of Duty!"

"I do too." Max smirked. "Bet I could beat you at Nuke Town."

"Nuh uh!" Fang teased.

"Ya huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ya huh!"

Fang kissed her.

After a while, she broke away, breathless.

"Nuh uh." He said quietly. "I really like you. And I would like a name."

Her eyes twinkled. "I'm Maximum Batcheldar."

What?

* * *

As they got out of the car, Joel's iPhone dinged. He glanced at the text and quickly said, "wait, Jeb doesn't have on_-e daughter, he has two."_

"I'm Ella Batcheldar. Jeb wasn't a good dad. He cared more about his job than me and my-" _sister. _

A broken look. She must have been close to Jeb. _Like daughter/father close_

Don't ask." Her expression darkened. "He's a terrible father."  
"You know Ella?" Fang asked incredulous.  
"You could say that." She said wryly. _Well duh he was her father!_

"Free! Anything for-" _Jeb Batcheldar's daughter. _

* * *

Uh oh

* * *

**So yeah. I might actually expand this one day, but for now, it's a one shot. Stay tuned for next week. Please give me suggestions!**


	3. Meet the Family Part I

**I love Ella. I really do. Like, she's one of my favourite characters. But please don't get attached to her in the chapter. Please. If you really like Ella don't read this chapter. There is no Ella bashing, just uh...ya**

**And read the bottom A/N after. IMPORTANT. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**  
**Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

"Fang. Come on! You have to meet my family!" I urged.

Fang and I had been dating for almost a year, and he still refused to meet my family.

"I already know your family." He complained.

"You know my family. And my sister very well." When I spoke of her, his eyes changed and a pang of jealousy shot through my heart. "And they don't know you as my_ boyfriend_."

"I've known your family since I was eight." He dead panned. "Look. I just-"

"You're scared that this is moving too fast." I guessed.

"No! Well, maybe." Fang amended. "It will make this all, official and stuff."

Now I was mad. "It's been a year Ride!" He hated when I called him by his last name. "This is QUITE official! Do you not love me?"

"Stop. Stop. Just...stop." He ran a hand through his hair. "Okay Martinez. I'll meet your family."

I just jumped up and down in joy. But I didn't miss the fact that he hasn't told me he loved me.

* * *

"Well?" I asked. I was phoning my sister's friend for help. Dress up help. I had no idea what to wear for something like this.

She sighed. I could practically picture her sitting next to me, huffing so her bangs that always got in her face would blow up, then down and tickle her nose. Nudge didn't really like me, because of what I did to Fang and Max.

"Okay. If you weren't Max's little sister I wouldn't. And Max never let's me do anything with her face. Or wardrobe. And IF Fang wasn't my brother. I'll be there in ten."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I squealed and hung up.

_ (Semi line break)

"And we are done!" Nudge announced. She had informed me that family dinner formality depended on how long the couple had gone out for.

"A year calls for uh, a mini skirt and sweater." She had said rummaging through my closet and me standing next to her in my underthings, watching worriedly at the mess she was making.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yup uh huh sure yes." She chuckled weakly.

It wasn't that I didn't look good in it, I did, but I felt weird. Too formal, we've only dated for a year. But I trusted Nudge.

I also had grey/silver stuff on my eyelids and pink lipstick.

"I uh, gotta go. Go get em!" She said quickly and nervously. I was too excited to wonder why. I accessorized with hoop earrings and a necklace, and saw in my mirror Nudge slip into Max's room. Huh.

* * *

I was helping set the table with Mom. She had been ecstatic about seeing Fang again. She hasn't seen him since the incident. Max had just shrugged and got a little pink, but I pinned that on the fact that it was summer. It was hot in Arizona. Not the fact that Fang was coming over. Max and Mom didn't know I was behind the incident.

The door rang and I screamed, "I'll get it!" I ran to the door and flung it open to reveal my hot boyfriend.

See, boys don't really need to dress up. But he was in jeans and a purple t shirt. I wish I didn't have to dress up in the skirt but Nudge said so...

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hi. Sorry if I'm not formal enough. Nudge dressed me. She said casual."

"Really?" But why was I like this?

"Here." He handed me a bouquet of lilies.

"Wow, thanks!" I grabbed his hand and tugged him into the dining area, where my mom was putting the chicken on the table. I let them talk as I put the flowers in a case. By the way, is it vAYse or vAWse?

"Where's Max?" I called out to mom.

"She's changing!" Mom called back.

We all got seated and ate. I fiddled with the table cloth as I noticed Fang didn't seem happy here.

But then something made his eyes light up.

Nudge ran down the stairs and out the door with a cheery wave, but she's not why.

Max walked down the stairs, not her usual clomp. She was dressed in black, skinny jeans and a ruffle purple top. She matched Fang.

Her eyes had warm brown eye shadow and eyeliner on. Her eyes stood out and made her more gorgeous than she already was.

As she sat down, I saw Fang's eyes linger on her.

"You look nice." He complemented shyly.

"Th-"

"Thanks." Max blushed. I thought he had been talking to me.

"Who dressed you?" I asked sharply.

"Nudge." Max laughed.

"Really? Me too!" Fang joined her in laughing.

Mom looked a little surprised at how the evening was going, but she couldn't have been more surprised then me when Fang broke things off the next day.

And then dated Max a day after that. But I guess I deserved it.

**Le gasp! Did I just end it there? I did! So stay tuned for next chapter, Max's POV. Explains the obvious unanswered questions. **


	4. Meet the Family Part II

**Thanks for all the reviews! They make me happy! (^_^) Beginning is rushed. So i can explain the dinner. PLEASE READ BOTTOM**  
**Disclaimer: don't own Maximum Ride **

* * *

_Fang and Max!_  
_They're dating you know!_  
_They've known each other since-_

We were eight. When Fang's family moved next door, we quickly became friends.

The note passing in class, the water balloon fights, the food fights, we grew closer and closer, until we were confused about how we felt about each other.

Eventually, Fang got the guts to ask me out. We dated for only two days.

_"Max?" My younger sister Ella asked. Her face looked like stone, no emotion. Which was odd, she normally wears her heart on her sleeve. _

_"Yea?"_

_"It's about Fang."_

_My heart just fluttered at his name. Look what the boy has done! I used to be a-a...A BAD ASS! Yea!_

_"Ahem, sorry?" _

_"He's cheating on you!" Ella blurted out. _

_"What?" My eyebrows raised. "Fang wouldn't do that."_

_"Well, look." She shoved her phone in my face. "A friend sent it to me." It was a photo of him with some red head. I only saw the back of his head, but I was too pissed off to wonder why i didn't see his face._

_I failed to notice a tiny little watermark on the photo. Which meant it was taken off the Internet. _

* * *

I broke up with him. Wouldn't talk to him. I didn't let him talk to ME.

In the month that passed, I did find out about the Internet picture and that Fang was innocent.

And, I found out that Ella had shown a similar picture to Fang, but it was 'me' and some blonde.

I told him, but it was too late. He said he couldn't go out with someone who didnt trust him. He told me he never thought for a second that the girl in the picture was me. And that he was dating Ella.

**Third person POV**  
"Ella Martinez." The girl in question turned around sharply.

"Oh. Hi Nudge." Nudge was Max's best friend.

"Don't "Oh, Hi," me!" Her normally warm eyes were freezing. "I _know_ what you did to my brother and Max. YOUR _FRIEND_ DIDN'T SEND YOU THAT PICTURE!"

"Nudge! Shut up!" Ella clamped a hand over her mouth. "They might hear you!"

Nudge grabbed Ella's hand as moved it. "I want them too." She said venomously. "You are a cruel, cruel ruiner of the Fax. You just want the Fella!"

"What?"

"I mean, I know you have liked my brother."

Ella smirked. "You tell them ANY of this, and I tell Iggy you like him." Iggy was Max and Ella's cousin who visited often.

Nudge wavered. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Fine. They won't hear about this."

Ella smiled sweetly and walked away. Not hearing Nudge's mutter, "I'll get the Fax back no matter what!"

* * *

**Skip one year to Family Dinner. **

**Max POV again**  
I groaned. Fang was coming over! Because he was_ Ella's_ boyfriend. I lay on my bed with my arm over my face.

How could she do this to me? I wondered. Ella had always been supportive of Fang and I. And then she swoops in a grabs him when we break up.

My cell rang, it's shrill cry breaking my pity fest.

"Hello?"

"Max! It's me Nudge!"

"Oh hey!" I move into a sitting position.

"Look. I can't explain why, but we have to dress you up."

"Why bother? It's Ella and Fang's dinner."

"Look. Your bitch of a sister made me promise not to-"

"Don't call her a bitch! I know she got Fang, but it's not like she caused us to break up! Blame her bitch of a friend who made Ella think it was us in the pict-"

"Max. She caused it."

"What why?"

"Can't explain now, I'm coming over now. She asked me to dress her up. I'll dress her up in something that doesn't match the occasion. And you..." She hung up, leaving me shocked and speechless.

* * *

"Okay, so I've dressed her up too formal. And I've dressed Fangy to match you!"

I stare at myself. "What's the point Nudge? He said he wouldn't go out with me again."

"He just said that." She waved her hand away. "He's loved you since the break up, but he couldn't stand not having you. So he settled for Ella. You know, second best. He regrets it but is too nice to break up with her."

"Does he know she...?" I waved my arms around. "You know, caused this all?"

"No."

* * *

When I walked down the stairs and saw his eyes lit up, I knew Nudge was right. He did still love me.

* * *

**HEEEELP!**

**K, I need a new email address. it's long and no one remembers it. So I'm just going to talk about me, and could someone PM me a good email?**

**I have brown eyes. Like to dance, read, dream, (yes it's random,) and write. I like eating skittles. My favourite song is Lights. My favourite books are the Percy Jackson series, the Divergent series, Maximum Ride, Mortal Instruments and the Inheritance cycle. I'm described as "bubbly" apparently. Please help!**

**Next chapter up next week.**


	5. Face to Face

**I was kinda saving this for Saturday, but then I was like, "oh. It IS Saturday!" It's spring break, no one remembers the date! I had to do a lot of research to look up this place for places in Downtown. I picked this place cause I go there often over the summer, just not often enough to really know the place.**

**Thank you to HarmonyBenderFreak for helping me with my email. Won't say what it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. **

* * *

Four years. Four. Years. The words ran through Max's mind as she excitedly texted him back.

_Max: _Where should we meet? 

___Fang:_ Downtown.

_Max: Do you even know where that is?_

Max was flabbergasted. He hadn't stepped foot in Canada before.

_I've read up about it. Read tons of maps. I feel like I know Downtown Victoria by heart_. He texted with a little heart emoticon.

Max and Fang. The couple no one thought would get together in high school. They had been best friends and inseparable.

But then Fang took a soccer scholarship somewhere upstate and he had to leave Max. Four years was what it took for him to get back.

Somewhere along those years, they had broken up. A tear streaked Max was what had greeted Fang about three years ago when he answered his video call.

"I think we should break up."

"Why?"

"This long distance relationship isn't working."

And she had hung up.

Of course, he called her back and demanded a better explanation. He knew Max, and the distance from Arizona to where he was wasn't something that would normally bother her.

"Fang. This distance is huge."

"It's just Arizona to-"

"I'm in Victoria. Victoria British Columbia." Was her reply. "That's why I think we should break up. The distance is too big. And I haven't talked to you since last month."

Fang remembered feeling his mouth go slack.

"Canada?" He had squeaked.

"Yes." She bit her lip. "I'm helping out Ella and Iggy. Ella's due in a month and Mum has been there trying to help, but she has a broken hip. I want to be there to help the both of them."

Without really wanting to, Fang agreed that a break up was for the best. So with a "say hi to them for me," and a goodbye, they lost contact.

But in the last year, Max felt herself missing him. Loving him. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that.

And Fang, all the way upstate, felt himself thinking of her. Her sun streaked hair. Her brown eyes. But neither told the other, and a year passed.

But now he was back, and wanting to see Max. After a year of not seeing his number pop up, it just did, and they planned to meet again.

At exactly twelve noon, March fifteenth, Max took the bus from Saanich, to downtown. But she realized they had never actually agreed on a place downtown.

She texted Fang the dilemma and after a wait, this message appeared.

_Fang: Guess where?_

A picture of the Starbucks Bay Centre was sent along.

So Max ran, J walking and dodging cars that honked at her. But when she got there, and stood in front of the Starbucks, there was no one.

_Fang: Sorry u were too slow._

A picture of Centennial Square.

_How the heck did you get there that fast?_ Max texted furiously.

_I hired a personal taxi_. Was his reply back.

Max text back a bad word and ran to Centennial Square.

Again, he wasn't there.

_Get your ass back here! _Max texted, an unwelcome grin on her face.

_Fang: No way! Come find me!_

A picture of the Empress was sent, and Max hurried away.

But again, upon her arrival, there was no Fang. Max realized her heart had been beating fast as her gaze swept left and right.

_Too slow!_ And a winky face.

"Faaaaaaang!" Max wailed out loud. People looked at her strangely and she stuck her tongue out at them.

Max had had enough. She exited to her home screen. Her wallpaper was a picture of Max and Fang kissing. The picture had been taken in Maui, a vacation where they had officially become a couple. Max hadn't changed her wallpaper in four years.

She clicked on the FaceTime app and called him. When he picked up, her heart almost stopped. He looked exactly the same, a little tanner though.

She cleared her throat and said in a menacing voice, "tell me where you are, or I'm going back home." As if I have any intention of doing that! She thought.

"Wait wait!" His voice was a little deeper, but it still made butterflies fly around in her stomach. She watched as he said something to someone off screen.

"What?" Max asked.

"Nothing, just paying my taxi driver." He put down the iPhone, and all Max saw was the clear blue sky. She heard coins shuffling and then his face was back on screen.

"See where I am?" Fang switched the camera views and she saw in the distance, the Empress. Which meant he was somewhere by the docks in the harbour.

"Yes. Now STAY THERE!"

Max jogged towards the harbour stairs and passed a Milestones restaurant, reminding her that she hadn't eaten yet.

"After this, we are going to eat." Max said sternly as she passed vendors along the sides.

"Yea yea." He said. She looked at her screen and recognized that Fang was standing right in front of the water. She couldn't see exactly where he was.

"Fang! Turn around!" She ordered.

Immediately, Max saw he was facing her. She saw a little figure, holding an iPhone, dressed in her white shorts and purple t shirt. She heard Fang's breath catch, and then he was running. And she was running.

It was like in those cheesy romance movies, but there was no slow motion. She crashed into Fang and he held her tightly.

"Max." He held her at little distance so he could see her. "Your hair is longer." He remarked, brushing said hair out of her shining face.

"Yours is shorter." Max replied, running her hands through his black locks.

They just stood there, not knowing where to go now.

"Let's stop talking about hair." Fang suggested, and kissed her softly.

After a while, Max pulled away, reluctantly, and said, "are you staying here?"

He bit his lip. At first Max was scared he'd say no, but he did something else.

"Max." He spoke her name again, but with a little urgency. "I got on a plane to stay in Victoria with my girlfriend." Max smiled.

"But, I want to stay here, with my wife."

Max's breath came out in short gasps.

"I-uh-wha-"

"I understand if you don't want to." He said quickly. "We haven't seen each other for a while and-I'm sorry! Oh god I ruined everything!" Fang said more to himself than Max.

"Stop." Max put her arms around his neck. "I didn't said no."

Fang stopped talking to himself. He slowly detached Max's arms from his neck and got down on one knee.

Omigosh this is really happening. Max thought.

"I know its been a year since we've had contact, but I feel like we haven't lost anytime. Maximum Ride, will you make me the happiest man by marrying me?"

Without hesitation, Max smiled. "Yes. Yes I will."

* * *

**I hoped you liked this one! Ive noticed my proposals in my stories are really similar, like my Confessions of a Lovesick Fool, but it's because I've never actually seen someone proposing. So yea. **

**I want to make a new OC. I had Pearl, but A) no one liked her and b) I fear she was turning into a Mary Sue. So should I make one? Or not bother? **

**Byeeee! Next week, new chapter!**


	6. Chopsticks

**USED TO BE dragonpurplepearl. I wanted Divergent Nephilim, but someone who hasn't written, favourited, followed or even made a bio has it. Im tempted to PM them if they can change their name and i take theirs. They aren't using it!**

**Three things**

**1. I don't know if a lot of you guys will understand this, but my new story I talked about in Forgetting and Remembering might be released later then April/June. MIGHT. **

**2. I got twitter so pleeeease follow me! I follow back, promise! It's DivergentNephil. Again, someone took Divergent Nephilim. **

**3. I'm fully Chinese and can't use chopsticks. Fang is occ. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. **

* * *

"This. Is. Stupid." Max grumbled. She fumbled with the stupid thing before throwing them on the ground and picking up the piece of sushi with her fingers.

"It's just chopsticks." Fang looked at her funny. He welded them as if he was some kind of chopsticks master.

Max chewed the mix of shrimp, rice and seaweed. Then swallowed. "Just? Just?! JUST?! These-these THINGS could-could kill someone!"

"If you do not stop yelling, we throw you out." the manager of the-open-24-hours-restaurant scolded her in broken English.

"Whatever." Max rolled her eyes.

Fang and Max had been friends since middle school. Now in grade twelve, the day they had graduated and two hours until the next day, Fang got the guts to ask Max if she wanted to go to the new sushi place, as friends.

Partly because he chickened out of actually asking her to go out with him as his girlfriend, and partly because of a bet they had made in grade six. The bet was that Max wouldn't be able to use chopsticks in time for the day they graduate. If Max could, Fang would have to let her write all over his face in the kind of marker Ross used on Rachel in The One In/After Vegas. Or, for those who don't have any idea what that last sentence was, permanent marker. And in their years, they _had_ found a marker that doesn't wash off for an entire three weeks and four days. And if she couldn't, she had to date him. The bet had been made in jest. But as the years went by and they went to countless Chinese and Japanese restaurants, Fang really wanted her to lose. And Max soon found herself not really wanting to win.

Y'all probably thinking, "you gave her six years?" But you don't know Max. As a baby, she couldn't walk until she was six. Yes, six. And she couldn't write until she was eight. Like, at all. There are plenty of other examples, but I'm too lazy to write them.

Max picked the chopsticks off the floor and blew on them. Then she tried to pick up some rice, she managed to get a few grains, but they fell off when they got within three centimetres from her mouth.

"Kill someone?" Fang raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! They could roll under a bus somehow-"

"Somehow end up on the road instead of on table in a restaurant?" Fang asked.

"It was takeout. Anyways, it would be those cheap wood ones, not the expensive ones. And the splinters from the wood could SOMEHOW poke a hole in the tires. And then the bus would be all wonky and the driver wouldn't have any control over the bus. So the bus would crash into a building and the glass would image someone and they'd die." Max took a breath.

"Or you could stab someone with them...?" Fang trailed off.

"Or that." Max said. Or they could kill me with the embarrassment and humiliation of not being able to use them! She thought darkly.

After an hour and fifty minutes of trying to pick up udon, more sushi, more rice and tempura passed, Max was freaking out.

"Can I stab the food?" Max asked desperately. She stabbed a piece of shrimp and successfully transferred it into her mouth.

"Nope. You have to be able to use em." Fang smirked.

"Fine. Fine." There was now only two minutes. Max tried and tried, but she didn't know if it was the way she holding them, the food itself or maybe the weather.

"Max. Just give up." Fang urged.

"No. I can do it!"

Max tried some more. Eventually Fang looked at his watch. "You have ten seconds."

"What?!" Max took a deep breath. She held them and for once, it felt right in her fingers.

"Ten"

She tried to pick up a piece of rice.

"Nine"

It fell.

"Eight"

The chopsticks clattered out of her hands. She picked them up correctly.

"Seven"

A piece of sushi was then picked up.

"Six"

But it fell two centimetres from her mouth.

"Five"

Max swore.

"Four"

The tempura was next.

"Three"

It fell before it left the plate.

"Two"

Max picked up a noodle

"One"

It fell.

"Zero"

Max fumbled with the chopsticks.

"Twelve o'clock"

Max tried again and got it in her mouth.

Wait what?

"YES YES YES!" Max jumped up and down.

"NO NO NO! It was at twelve!" Fang pointed out.

"What?" Max threw the chopsticks at his chest. They bounced off. "It counts it counts!"

"No it doesn't." Fang informed her. "We said the day we graduate! Not the day after! I have it in writing!" He opened his wallet and thrust out a sheet of paper. "It has our signatures!"

"Kay I'll go out with you." Max caved.

"Really?" Fang dropped the paper in shock.

"Yeah!" Max waited five seconds. "This isn't working out. It's you not me. We should break up."

"What? No!" Fang grabbed her shoulders. "Is it that bad to date me? You can ask the other twelve girls! It's great!"

"Fang. You're a player. I've said it since grade nine. We are _friends_ and you are_ not_ ruining the friendship by dumping my faster than I just did."

"You're exaggerating. I'd wait longer!"

"A day? And if we went out, you shouldn't have to wait to break up. It should months! Even years!"

"No! I misspoke." Fang grabbed Max's hands. "Please please go out with me. I've loved you since grade six. I have something to confess."

"What." It wasn't a question.

But Fang answered it anyways. "I only went out with those girls to make you jealous."

"Actually? That's so cliche." Max spoke again at his hurt look. "But sweet. And I guess I was jealous."

"It worked!" Fang crowed. He then sobered. "Will you go out with me?"

"Well..."

**I'm tired. Bye!**

**Jk.**

"Well...of course." Max threw her arms around him as he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you thank you." Fang smiled.

"As your girlfriend, I have one request."

"Anything."

"Let me write on your face."

**I felt like my writing was different. Not as serious I think? But if it came across as choppy, it was kind of meant to.**

**Review for sushi!**


	7. Masquerade

**Kay I lied. I was working on the Heart Attack/Feelings story, and got writers block. The Seattle band trip was fun btw, look for it in my new story What Happens in the Band Room in about twelve more chapters. It's beta'd by the lovely Unicorns. Bubbles. AWESOMENESS. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Her eyes swept around the room, wary. Being behind the mask was comforting, no one knew who she was, but seeing everyone else in them was a little unnerving.

They were all attired in masquerade masks. The ladies had purples, blues, pinks. Feathers, sequins, jewels. Swirls and dots. The males had gray, black and white, though she spotted a spiky, black haired male with glitter all around him wearing a neon coloured mask. His eyes looked like a cat's.

She felt eyes on her, and fidgeted with the white dress. Her friend and sister had forced it on her, her friend talking non stop about how beautiful she looked and how any man would be lucky to dance with her. It was tight in the bodice, and flowed out in the skirt. The chest part was covered in silver jewels. It wasn't the worst, her friend had had her eye on a corset style, that only brushed down to the top of her thighs.

A gorgeous blonde haired girl flitted by. She had a ivory white, silk dress on, and a ribbon was tied around her throat. Her hair was held back by pearl pins and she donned a gold, domino half mask.

She was half tempted to ask the blonde where the food was, but thought better of it. Gorging herself on cakes would be most unappealing.

Over to the corner she went, where the wall became acquainted with her back.

A half hour passed and the door seemed to beckon to her. After making sure no one was watching her leave cowardly, she walked fast to the door that would lead out of the room. Whatever made her friend and sister think this would be a good idea to get over her last lover, she would never know.

Only a few meters away, a figure cut in front of her.

Lifting her head back, because he, it was definitely a he, was tall, she noticed his mask was black. Just black, nothing else.

"Nice mask." She commented dryly, her own white with gold swirls staring at him.

"Thanks. I was watching you-"

"That's most improper." She interrupted.

His mouth lifted at the corner. "I was going to ask you if you would like to dance with me?"

The door seemed to repel her now, leaving was the last thing on her mind now.

"I'd love to."

As they danced to waltz's and polka's, she learnt he was from the country and had moved to the city recently. Currently his family was staying at an inn. The bustling streets and busy markets here were foreign to him. The hills and quiet nights was something he was used to.

She found out he had two brothers, both he loved deeply.

She told him about her family's manor, her mother and her father who was a Baron. Her sister and her talkative best friend. What she did on the weekends and what she had for dinner last night. (Roasted chicken and potatoes.)

She even started to talk about her pet fish, eventually straying even farther by talking about the outrageous price of carrots nowadays.

"You talk a lot." He commented.

"Only when I'm nervous." She admitted.

"Don't be. I don't bite." He smiled comfortingly.

She didn't have anything to say to that, which was odd because she always had a snarky, sarcastic comment at her disposable.

Suddenly the clock struck mid night. They had been dancing for three hours. She sighed heavily. "I have to go, I was supposed to be back home an hour ago."

"Another hour wouldn't harm anyone." The boy pointed out.

"I guess not." She shrugged. They were about to start some kind of fast dance, when her ankle started to throb. As her mind started to focus on that, her feet suddenly hurt, and she knew there were blisters on it.

"Ouch." Her ankle gave way and she would have hit the floor, if not for the strong arms that wrapped around her body.

"Let's go sit down." He suggested, not waiting for a response. Half dragging, he led her to a couch where she sat.

"Thanks." She said gratefully. "I doubt we can dance anymore."

"It's all good." He sat next to her. She ignored the sparks that flew as his leg brushed hers.

They were quiet for a bit, until he broke the silence. "I suppose you should get back."

"What happened to "another hour wouldn't harm anyone."?" She asked.

"It vanished with your ability to walk. How did you get here?"

"I walked." Which wasn't a total lie. She had been dropped off, about five minutes from the ball and walked the rest of the way. She suspected it would be a half an hour walk back to her house.

"Let me get you back then." She realized she had spoken aloud and blushed.

Without warning, he picked her up bridal style and with a cry of protest from her, walked out the door and into the cold night.

They got to a coach, where he somehow managed to open the door. She saw gold, plush seats and found the inside to be on the small side. The seats faced each other and each one could comfortably seat two.

He unceremoniously dumped her in, causing her to roll onto the seat. She straightened up with a humph as he slid in with an amused look.

"Go Marc." He hit the side of the carriage and they started with a lurch. "Where to?"

She gave him the directions as he relayed them to the driver.

"Your mask." He nodded towards her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the ribbon that held the mask to her face had loosened. About to tighten it, she changed her mind and just removed the mask, not seeing any reason to keep it on.

The boy's face turned a little pink and he said quietly, "you were pretty already masked but you're beautiful with your whole face showing."

The girl's face went red and she ducked her head shyly. He reached across the space dividing them and with one hand removed his mask, with the other he lifted her head up.

She looked into his eyes as he looked into her brown ones. Simultaneously they leaned forward and brushed lips. She drew back a bit, but he caught her face between his hands and brushed her mouth once, twice.

As a bump sent them sprawling down, they were no longer sitting, but laying on the floor between the two seats and kissing. She deepened the kiss, and felt his hands in her hair, the elegant twist coming apart as the pins clattered down.

Their activities were interrupted, seeing as they stopped with another lurch, sending the girl onto the boy's lap. A position she quickly got out of.

"I guess we're here." He opened the door and held out a hand for her which she took. She straightened her dress and wiped off the lipstick that had smeared to her chin. The boy grinned and they walked up to the door together.

"I know you are staying at an inn, but I just thought I'd tell you the house down the lane is for sale." She rang the door bell.

"I'll talk to my parents." Was his reply.

They heard footsteps and the door opened, revealing a taller girl. Her brown eyes look mad.

"ELLA MARTINEZ WHERE WERE YOU FOR THE LAST THREE HOURS?!"

Ella felt the need to cover her ears, but restrained. "At the dance."

The girl's eyes landed on the boy and an eyebrow went up. "I'll let you two say goodbye." She closed the door.

"I know you're name now." He grinned. "Want to know mine?"

"That'd be nice." Ella touched his face. "I've never kissed a boy without knowing his name."

"It's Iggy." Her fingers brushed his blonde hair and they kissed one more time.

"Bye Iggy." Ella squeezed his hand before going into the house.

"Bye."

* * *

**My first Iggy and Ella chapter in this story! I'm very proud of this one. Pleeease try and do at least one of three things:**

**1. Check out What Happens in the Band Room. Leave a review! Follow or favourite!**

**2. Follow me on twitter: Divergent Nephil**

**3. Friend me on Facebook! It used to he Dragonpurple Pearl, but my penname changed and I forgot the password. So I made a new one names Divergent Nephil. If I get three friends I'll post Ella's mask!**

**Might delete it and actually make a page, not a profile. **

**Click the cute little review button! I now take requests. A ship, an idea ya know. I do not do AngelxGazzy or girl on girl or boy on boy. I have no problem reading it, but I can't write it. It's not that I'm against it, I actually don't know how I'd weite is one of my biggest ships!**


	8. Crushed

**It's been a while!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride.**  
**P.S. did y'all hear about the sequel to Confessions of a Murder Suspect?**

* * *

Hi. I'm Maximum Ride and I'm in love.

Yes. Love. Apparently when you like someone for longer than four months, it's love. Not a crush. Stupid scientific study.

And I've fallen in love with the most popular boy in school. I've liked this guy since kindergarten and we're in grade eight now. So I've gone right past love to...to...something farther than love.

His names Fang Walker. I don't know why I like him. I don't _want_ to like him. Its practically burnt into my brain now. Every time I go to sleep, I think of him. It hurts to even look at him because I know

I can never have him.

I'm in the middle of our schools food chain, he's at the top. He's very well liked and handsome.

I'm liked well enough but not pretty.

He's smart and funny.

I'm failing math and the only thing funny about me is my sharp sarcasm that has made men cry. Nudge sees my funny side, but that's all. It's unrequited love at its worst.

It's our last year together in the same school, then we're going to different high schools.

And I want him to know how I feel.

My only friend Nudge warns me every day that its a bad idea. Just because we go to different schools doesn't mean he can't get a hold of me and make fun of me. Or his friends might.

A, he wouldn't do that. Or his friends. Iggy is just as friendly. He's nice. And B, she is partly right. With Facebook and texting, it's not hard find make fun of me, Maximum Ride, in love with Fang Walker.

But I'll do it anyways.

Line break  
Graduation Day.

Or what our teacher's call it, "The Day We Celebrate Our Time Here."

It's also what I call doomsday. The day I tell Fang. The day I reveal my biggest secret I've held for nine years. The day I-

Oh, you get it? Okay.

Nudge insisted I wear something nice, just in case he shoots me down, I'll look good. I'm wearing a simple yet form fitting blue dress and and my hair is curled and over one shoulder.

What I look like is the last thing on my mind as I walk up to him. I nudge aside all his friends, the majority are girls unfortunately. And can't move.

He's too good for me. All these pretty girls around me like him and he probably likes them back. He's out of my league. I quickly shove those thoughts aside. We've gone to the same school since kindergarten. I lnew him before popularity and lve was really known. I have an edge against these girls.

"Fang. Can I talk to you?" I ask quietly.

"Sure." He knows this is something private because he leads me to a corner in the gym.

I fiddle with my dress for a bit as we stand in the thickest and most awkward silence I've experienced.

"Fang. I like you." I decided to not say love. It's a little creepy.

He's quiet.

"For a while now," I plow on. "And I know you're out of my league and that a lot of better girls like you. But we were friends in elementary school. We talk in Band and I was just hoping that you, that you felt something for me as well."

I wait with bated breath for his response. I know i presumed too much that he might like me back. Just because_ my_ heart speeds up every time I see him doesn't mean his speeds up when he see me.

But every night, I dreamt of what would happen if he said he liked me back. Would we date despite different school's? Maybe he's change for me. Maybe I'd change for him. We would be that couple people everyone knows. The one everyone wants to be. My mind has made me think the outcome will be happy. That we will be be the couple that can handle going to different schools.

He's gone very still until this point.

"Max. Max I'm so sorry. I don't feel anything like that towards you." He lays a hand on my shoulder as I pinch the space between my thumb and index finger. It stops the tears.

I know I should smile and walk away. Say this is what I expected. But I swallow and ask, "can you picture us together at all?"

Fang stands there, his hand at his side now.

"No."

And my heart is crushed.

* * *

**Heh heh. Um ya. Sorry.**

**I need your help. Max's feelings and history with Fang are heavily based on my own for someone, and I need you to he honest. Should I tell him or not? We're separating June 25. Tell me in a review or PM.**


	9. READ

**what's up?**

**heh. heh. heh heh heh...**

**say hi Isla!**

_Hi._

**It's late. Isla's tired. I'm tired. But I had to tell you guys this!**

**I received lovely reviews and PM's about my little problem. Thank you so much, there's a special thanks I want to give to a special someone next chapter, which won't be out until-**

_July first._

Way to ruin the surprise. -.- But ya, then. Because it's going to be...THE FLOCK GO TO MY GRADE EIGHT CELEBRATION! Yuppers. So obviously, that doesn't happen till like, the very end of June. So I'll have to wait till that happens. Beside the humorous flock-goes-to-my-grad/celebration-and-oh-no-what-e xplodes-thing, it will include exactly what happens no exaggerations I promise, when I tell 'the guy' my feelings.

Includes little flashbacks of stuff that happened the previous week. My school is actually fun, we've done no work this month. And coming up is a zip lining day, the next day we walk to the movie theatre and watch man of Steel, then after that we have a dodgeball tournament and um..swimming after that. There's more but I forget... anyways, I would have chickened out of the idea of telling 'the guy' my feelings, except a) I need to know. Better than going to high school thinking _what if. _And b) it's great story material.

_Hope you guys can wait that long._

Well you sound cranky.

_Let's just go to sleep please._

Fiiine. See you July first. I'll edit this author's note tomorrow.


	10. Grad and Confessions

**More of a told the guy i like i like him, then the graduation part.**

**Happy late birthday to HarmonyBenderFreak.**

**I want to thank everyone who helped me decide what to do, especially to FallenAngelBrokenSoul. Your words made me feel better about myself and really helped me decide what to do. Thank you so much.**

**My fav book characters come to my grade eight grad! Yup.**

**I know. This sounds stupid. But my middle school years are coming to an end and I'll be going to high school. Middle school was hard for me, I was bullied and lost a few friendships. For those in High School and older are gonna be like, "please, life gets harder." It's just, this characters were there for me these three years especially.**

**Divergent and Insurgent**  
**Mortal Instruments**  
**Infernal Devices**  
**Throne of Fire and Serpent's Shadow**  
**Lost Hero, Son of Neptune, Mark of Athena.**

**These books were there for me. I connected with the characters. But due to the category, and limited seating in the gymnasium, only the Maximum Ride characters will be at my Grade Eight Grad.**

**WARNING: COMPLETELY BASED ON TRUE EVENTS. SO IT'S KIND OF BORING. BUT DONT YOU WANT TO SEE HOW I TOLD THE GUY I LIKE, I LIKE HIM?**

**DOESN'T FEATURE A LOT OF THE FLOCK.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flock**.

* * *

"That looks dangerous." Max mused, her legs swinging underneath her as she sat on my bathroom counter.

"Only if it touches her head." My aunt said, putting the curling iron down. "Done!"

My aunt, who's birthday is today (happy birthday auntie!) was curling my hair for my grade eight grad. I don't think I've ever seen a naturally curly haired Asian before.

"Wow! Thanks." I turned my head from side to side. It really did look good.

"You're welcome! Maybe I should do your make up..." I knew she was thinking of my next to nothing skills in the make up department.

"Maybe you should." I agreed as she pulled out her liquid liner and go to work. Making me look pretty takes work. A lot of it.

"Aw, look at my baby growing up!" Nudge pretended to wipe a tear. Ignoring the fact that I'm older than her.

"You're school is so cool! You get to go zip lining, to the beach, go to the theatre and watch Man of Steel, have a dodgeball tournament, have a water gun fight and-" Iggy slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Let's go." He tugged Nudge and everyone else out of the bathroom, until it was just Max, auntie and I.

"Have fun today!" Auntie kissed my forehead when she finished and waved bye to Max. Then had to wave to each member of the flock, sitting on various pieces of furniture in my living room on her way out.

"Come one come on let's put the dress on!" Nudge squealed as she tugged me out of the bathroom in and into my bedroom. She flung open my closet and quickly pulled of my gorgeous blue dress we picked out. The straps were about three fingers wide, and had a thick, black sash around the middle. It reached the tops of my knees and was form fitting. (Link on profile.)

She helped me get into it, and when we were done, winked and flew out my open window. I peeked into the living room and noticed the whole Flock was gone, probably went to go get good seats in the gym at my school.

* * *

The one hundred fifty leaving grade eight nervously stood in a line in the gym. The principal would call our name, shake our hand, have our picture taken, then we shake the hands of five grade eight teachers. Or hu .

Standing next to me was my friend HarmomyBenderFreak. She saw me grinning and smiled back, her hazel eyes twinkling.

I spotted the Flock sitting next to my mom. They waved energetically.

I hear Nudge clearly through Angel. "She's sooo pretty in that dress. Well of course, I picked it. Blue looks so good on her. And her hair is just...wow. Her aunt did a good curling job! Maybe her nail polish should have been a little darker...eh it's fine. Oh jeez, my eyes are tearing up. There she goes, getting her certifi-"

Fang slaps a hand over her mouth. "Nudge, that's not her. You're watching some other Asian. Although, props to you for remembering what she looks like while watching someone else."

"Mmph." Nudge flushes embarrassed. My last name starts with W, so i'm at the end.

"You scared?" Harmony asks. Her long brown hair is curled and her hazel eyes are framed with dark lashes.

"I know I'm going to be lost." I roll my eyes. The high school we're going to has three floors and over a thousand students. Hell, the number of kids in my middle school is the number of ninth grade students attending my high school.

"That's what maps are made for." She sounds exasperated, but I know she's nervous because she cracks her knuckles suddenly, a habit we both have. It looks scarier on her though because she's double jointed.

We became friends just past year. Our school has a piano in the band room and i guess we both decided to go and play it, at the same time. We took turns, showin each other what we know. We bonded over our 24/7 piano playing and our similar bad habits. Cracking our knuckles and biting our nails.

Changing the subject, I ask, "What's up with the ripped jeans and purple t-shirt? The English teacher looks like she wants to force a dress on you. She specifically told you yesterday to _not_ wear your jeans and a t-shirt."

"Eh, she can't do anything. So what if we're supposed to be dressed fancy, you can't catch me not wearing my lucky converse. It's my birthday too, can't hurt he birthday girl." She says sarcastically as I roll my eyes. Indeed, to go with her outfit she's wearing converse, as opposed to my black wedges.

"I didn't mean scared about high school." She returns to the previous subject. "I meant about telling-"

"I'm still debating whether or not to do it." I bite my lip.

Her name is called and I clap loudly. I smirk as our Math teacher, an intimidating man of about three hundred something pounds hugs her.

When my name is called, my friends and the Flock cheering the loudest. Gazzy took that moment to let one of his 'gifts' escape. The people around him seemed to be gagging.

I shook the principal's hand. Then hugged my Socials teacher who hugged me for a loooong time and told me I was one of her kindest, sweetest students. I think she said more but honestly, I was just thinking that the hug was getting really awkward.

Then my English teacher, who thanked me for doing all I did during the production in our Romeo and Juliet play.

Pause. I wouldn't normally tell you guys this, but it has to do with the guy I like, who we shall call Lamp.

_"Romeo, you're on." I signalled Lamp to go on. My friend Cathy was playing Juliet, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous._

_He went on, spoke his lines and to my regret, kissed her. Then another hour went on, just the two of us chilling backstage._

_We fit in the hi/bye friend category. The one where you'll pass them in the halls, say hi/bye, then continue on. He just doesn't know I wish we said more._

_We talked for a bit. I let slip I'm ticklish and well..._

_I'm just going to say, it was totally not my fault he found my ticklish spot on my stomach and started tickling so hard the audience heard me. Oops._

So we aren't total strangers. We went to the same elementary school_._

Okay, press play.

As soon as i got to the math teacher, i stuck my hand out, which he had no choice but to shake. He surprised me by saying my dress was nice. Okay, so he didn't say anything about me, but that was a start.

Then my Science and advisory teacher, who thanked me for not being an annoying student and for actually being one of his best. Then it was over. Just the dance.

Well, squish in a half hour of photos. Me and HarmonyBendderFreak. Me and my other group of friends. Me and the Flock. The teachers and I. My mouth is really sore from smiling. I think it's stuck!

Call the paramedics!

Wait, I'm good now.

The parents left. The Flock sat on the roof and had Angel talk to me for them.

I don't know what exactly happened during the dance. Maybe it was the rented photo booth the teachers rented, (which my friends and I took another dozen pictures in,) maybe it was the weather, maybe it was the fact I was wearing lipstick instead of clear lip gloss?

But whatever it was, I kissed Lamp.

Yup.

On.

The.

Kisser.

Maybe you want to know the whole story. This is probably the only reason you read through my really boring beginning. So here it is.

When I Look At You was blasting from the speakers. Lights were spinning around the walls of the gym, like fireworks. Spinning, crazed purple and red beams.

And he was standing there. Harmony noticed me staring and hit me on the shoulder.

"Go! Tell him!" She said fiercely. "It's your last chance."

_It's true. When will you ever get to in person? _Angel asked.

_Maybe we'll bump into each other at the mall! I don't have to do it now... _I counter.

"I don't know..." I bite my lip and crack my knuckles.

"Oh come on!" Her expression looks a little mad. "You told me you've liked him since fifth grade. Why can't you tell him?"

"Because I-"

"Just do it." Her entire demeaned changes. She's a little bipolar. "You have nothin to lose."

I square my shoulders. Then walk.

And walk.

And then I'm a metre away from him. His friends are all around us and I'm feeling a little claustrophobic. Cathy, a friend of his as well, sees me coming. She's known what I've been planning and told me she had an elaborate plan to get rid of his friends. I can only hope it's really good.

Cathy shouts, "OMIGOSH THEY'RE GIVING AWAY DOUGHNUTS!" And runs out of the gym. Lamp's friends follow, strains of, "doughnuts!" bounce around the gym.

Okay. Not elaborate, but it worked.

He's about to leave too, until I put a hand on his arm.

"There isn't any doughnuts. Trust me." I smile nervously and hope he doesn't hear the butterflies in my stomach and the pounding of my heart.

"Damn." He grins good naturally. "Wonder why she yelled that."

"Well-"

"Hey it's a slow dance! Lets dance!"

"Wait wha-"

His arms wrap around my waist and I'm frozen. WTF just happened?!

Right. Cute guy's arms are around your waist.

I put my hands on his shoulders and am so glad I'm not sweating.

"So, no doughnuts?" He asks, mock pouting. We Canadians love our Tim Hortorn's doughnuts.

"No. It was a..." I cock my head to the side thinking of the word. "Distraction."

"Distraction?" He echoes. "To distract who?"

I hear Angel giggling in my head. She tells me that Fang went off to look for the doughnuts.

"Your friends." I'm surprised I see we're headed over to the photo booth.

"Tell me in here. I sense a story." He walks in and I follow cautiously. This isn't what I thought would happen. At all. I thought by this point he'd be brushing me off and I'd be crying in the washrooms.

The booth takes four pictures. In four minutes. They give us time to decide what we're doing.

"Well," we smile normally for the first picture. "I had something private to tell you."

"Really." The photo is taken and we wait for the next one. "What."

"That I like you." Oops. Not how Harmony and I had practiced. I was supposed to, doesn't matter, I wasn't supposed to blurt it out.

The next picture is my face so red and his mouth in an o.

"Wha...?" He turns toward me. "Are you physic or something?"

"No..." Okay what's happening? I don't know what's happening. I think my heart's going to burst out my my chest. Which would be a shame since it would ruin my dress.

"I was going to tell you that." His eyes are wide in earnest and I still don't believe him. He's mister popular and I'm, me.

Third picture is us just staring at each other. His expression is one of amazement, mine is one of total confusion.

"Really?" Great. My hands are sweating.

_Oh. My. Gosh._ Angel is at a lose for words. Which is okay because Nudge isn't. Angel relays everthing to me.

_HOLY PANCAKES DID HE MENTION HE LIKES HER? Or did he mean to say he was going to tell her he liked him too? Holy pancakes, waffles, syrup and bacon I can't believe it._

"I know you dont think youre pretty or smart. but you have to believe that i think you are." He takes a deep breath. "I like you back is what I'm trying to say."

There's five seconds left. And I know what I'm going to do. He's staring at me so I take the chance.

I kiss him.

It's my first kiss. I didn't think it would taste of holy water and blo- wrong story sorry.

I didn't it would taste of strawberries, my gum and mint, his gum. It wasn't a story book kiss, but it wasn't an awkward fumble. And he didn't push me away.

It's the last picture. And it's going to be hanging in my locker next year. It will be all I have of him, since he's going to a different school. We're too young to date. In the future we might, but the whole age and different schools thing is in the way. So we agree to just keep contact.

But if I hadn't told him, would I have ever found out that someone like him, likes someone like me?

No. I wouldn't.

I can hear Harmony and my other best friends cheering. Totally forgot the damn photo booth didn't have curtains on the side.

Whoops.

* * *

**Thanks to those who told me to go for it. If you hadn't, I don't think I would have told.**

**Everything here is true, except replace Harmony for my other friends and of course, the Flock wasn't there. And the photo booth scene was longer in real life because we talked about stuff you guys won't understand. Private jokes and stuff.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Help!

Guuuuuys, I really need help.

_She has a case o_f writer's block.

It's terrible. Just terrible.

_So if you have something you want written, just PM DN and it will be out Saturday._

An example:

**Hey DN, I really would like if you wrote aout Ella and Iggy going to Mcdonald's.**

Yup, something like that.


	12. A Pregnant Misunderstanding

**Request from HarmonyBenderFreak**

**Don't own Maximum Ride**

**Subject: Request**

**Max and Fang.**  
**Unlocked doors.**  
**Compromising situations.**  
**LET'S MAKE THIS HAPPEN.**  
**(For example, Max and Fang taking naps + A peeking-Tom Iggy + Broken lock on door = It's not what it looks like. It would be even more cute if Max was pregnant or something. :3 )**

**Feel free to add a suggestion yourself.**

**I don't know if pregnant people act like this. I'm not pregnant, and I haven't really talked to a pregnant person before.**

* * *

"Yes Mom. No Mom. Yes I'm lying down. Yes, Ill call you when- mmhmm. Sure, see you tomorrow." Max tossed the phone onto the other side of her bed. Tired. So very tired... _Maybe I should rest my eyes just for a-_

**riiiing-ring-riiiing-ring**

"Whaaaat?!" The very pregnant twenty six year old groaned into the speaker. To say Max was tired was a bit of an understatement. Six months into her pregnancy, all she wanted to do was lie down and sleep

"Hey honey. How's the baby?" Fang's deep voice came from the phone.

Max softened a bit at the first part, hearing him speak did that to her. But by the next sentence she was grumpy again.

"The baby? The baby is fine! What about me huh? No one asks how the fat lady is doing!" And she hung up again. Then proceeded to throw the phone across her room. It rang again, the sound like a drill to Max's ears.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled at the inanimate object. "If I wasn't carrying a human in me, and didn't feel like a fat whale, I would already be over there, punching the crap out of you!"

"Sooo-_ry_" Nudge's defensive voice came from downstairs. "I only rang the door bell twice! So I found your key under the welcome mat and let myself in. Sorry if I woke you. Do pregnant woman like chocolate? I brought my favourite sister in law chocolate! Where are you by the way?"

"Nudge! I wasn't yelling at you! I'm in the bedroom!" Max called down, her tiredness evaporating at the mention of the delicious, heavenly sweets.

"Oh good! I was scared for a bit! I thought I woke you and Iggy says waking you is like awakening a dragon. A scary, firebreathing, scaly thing that eats people. And hoards gold. Even though they sound scary,I want one as a pet. They'd probably eat me though, then no more Nudge!" Her voice got louder as she ascended the stairs and opened the door to see the sunstreak haired woman, huddled with about a gazillion blankets around her.

"Tell Iggy I'm not like a dragon. More like a..._hawk_." Max nodded in satisfaction. "A hawk."

"Uh, sure. I thought you'd be going nuts here, all by yourself. Is brother dearest still working?"

"Yeah. It's not his fault though." Max defended the man she had just been yelling at moments before. "He's working extra hours now so he can take time off when the baby is due."

"That's my bro. Always thinking ahead." Nudge sat on the edge of the bed and fished around in her Coach purse. "Ah ha!" She triumphantly held up six different bars of chocolate. "Aero first?"

"Of course." Max took the offered chocolate. "Thanks so much Nudge, don't know what I'd do without you."

"You feel more tired then you are because of your hair." Nudge spoke out after a few minutes of silent chewing.

"What?" Max self-consciously touched her hair. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's all limp and stuff around your face. Let me help." Nudge started to comb Max's hair until it was out of her face, and then braided it. Max never told anyone, but she liked when people braided her hair. It felt comforting.

"There, out of your face. Do you feel more awake?"

_No. _"Yes."

"Good." Nudge stuffed the comb back into her purse.

"Thanks."

"No prob-"

"Max! Max are you okay?" Fang's panicked voice was loud as he burst through the door.

"What?" Max said again. "Yeah. When did you get here? Why are you here?"

"Oh jeez." Fang ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the questions. "You're not mad are you?"

Max sighed. "No Fang. I'm not. I'm just tired of people always asking about the baby."

"I'm going to go..." Nudge stood. Fang seemed to notice she was there and waved bye as she left the room. "Enjoy the chocolate Maxie! Bye big bro!" She threw over her shoulder, and disappeared.

"Did you come here from work?" Max held out a hand and Fang took it, still looking worried.

"Yeah. I told my boss why I was working extra hours and he said I could just work two hours a day. I was going to work the full day today, but then I thought you were mad..." He trailed off, searching her face, uncertain, for negativity. Seeing none, he lay next to her.

"I'm sorry, I guess I forgot what all this is doing to you." He patted the bump.

"It's fine. I forgot that you don't know what I'm going through." Max said without anger. "Wanna sleep with me?"

"Um..." Fang drew back. "Does being pregnant make you hor-"

"No! I meant, do you want to nap with me!" Max laughed. "I'm so tired..."

"Oh, then yes. I'd love to." Fang got up and went to the closet, changing from his work pants to sweats and unbuttoning his shirt..

"No shirt huh?" Max raised an eyebrow as he climbed under the covers with her.

"Be quiet. Go to sleep." He nuzzled her hair and they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Yes. I know I'm not supposed to be in my phone while driving but- HEY LADY! YOU ALMOST CRASHED INTO ME!" Nudge shook her fist at a little old lady, who gave her the finger.

"Ow, Nudge!" Iggy's voice was reproachful as he waited for her to stop cussing at the other end. "My ear!"

"Sorry sweetie! I'm almost home, just left Max and Fang's."

"How's the dragon?"

"Hawk." Nudge corrected absently as she turned into the high school. She had to pick up her little sister Angel.

"Hawk? Okay then. You picking up Angel?"

"Yup." Nudge got out of the car and shut the door. Walking towards the school, she said: "Max was so tired. I stuck around outside their bedroom door, the lock's broken, and she asked him to sleep with him."

"WHAT?!" Iggy yelled.

"Ow! My ear now!" Nudge rubbed her ear, knowing full well it didn't help matters.

"Sorry! Gotta go, see ya later!" Nudge looked at her phone in shock as the dial tone buzzed.

"What's so wrong with that? I thought it was cute." Nudge asked herself, wondering what was so bad about the two of them just _sleeping_ for once. She knew Fang was working late, and when he finally crawled into bed, Max was fast asleep. Then when Max woke up, he'd be gone for work.

"He didn't think...oh EW IGGY!" Nudge wrinkled her nose as a few students and teachers have her odd looks.

* * *

"Gazzy! I think I won the bet!" Iggy crowed into his cell as he pulled up to Max and Fang's. "I told you they'd do it before the baby- yes I'm sure they're doing it! Did I see it? No, and I'm not planning on it. I'm sure I'll be able to hear. DAMN YOU LADY!" He snarled at a little old lady through the open window. "YOU ALMSOT KILLED ME!" She just stuck her tongue out at him. "WELL THAT'S MATURE!" Iggy rolled his eyes and rolled up the window in a huff.

"Sorry Gaz. Yup, fifty bucks. Talk to you later buddy." He shoved his phone in his back pocket and pulled up the welcome mat, revealing the key.

"Bingo!" Iggy turned the key in the lock and let himself in, quietly.

Up the stairs he went, he heard talking.

"You're up? It's been..." There was a pause. "Only half an hour. Go back to sleep." It was Fang. Iggy parked himself in front of their room and listened. He assumed the door was locked and closed. His mistake and his fault for not listening to Nudge.

"Mmhm. That was great."

Iggy snickered. _I'm sure it was_.

* * *

"Mmhmm. That was great." Max spoke too loudly; it broke her out of her sleepy state.

"Quiet down. Just, I want quiet." Fang spoke softly; he had his hand on her baby bump and was enjoying the relaxedness of it all.

"Sorry. That was a great nap." Max spoke again, albeit much quieter. So quiet, Iggy didn't hear.

The couple did head a snicker though.

Fang jumped up, forgot he was under a bazillion blankets, and ended up sliding to the floor.

"What was that?" Max looked around quickly, torn between helping her husband or picking up the pillow and throwing it at the intruder.

"I don't know!" Fang frantically tried to get up, kicking Max in the process.

"Ow! Don't kick me!" Max rubbed her sore ribs.

The door opened abruptly and the couple turned to look at it.

"Iggy?" Fang looked a bit mad. Not as mad as Iggy.

"DID YOU KICK HER? YOU DONT KICK PREGNANT PEOPLE! ESPECIALLY AFTER-" He saw that while Fang didn't have his shirt on, Max was fully clothed. And did not look like she had just partaken in adult activities. Again.

"After what?" Max had her dragon look on.

"Uh...playing Monopoly! That game gets you all sweaty and uh tired. I'll be going now." Iggy ran.

The room was silent; they heard their front door slam shut and the door lock. Then a car zooming off.

"Wanna play Monopoly?" Max suggested. "I'm not really tired anymore."

"Yeah sure."

* * *

**I hope that was okay! Please review!**


End file.
